A fourth-generation mobile communication system may provide a higher peak user throughput, average user throughput, and edge user throughput, and provide a better data transmission experience for users.
Coordinated multi-point (CoMP) processing is introduced to the fourth-generation mobile communication system to obtain a higher user throughput. In a CoMP scenario, multiple cells provide data transmission services for one UE simultaneously. In a CoMP scenario, which is different from a conventional scenario where a UE is served by a single cell, a user equipment (UE) needs to measure reference signals sent by multiple serving base stations, estimate the information of downlink channel from the multiple base stations, and feed back the downlink channel information.
To reduce the interference of data on the reference signal of a neighboring cell and improve accuracy of channel estimation, an RE, which collides with an RE where the reference signal of the neighboring cell is located, may be punctured. However, no solution to energy notification after puncturing is available at present.